A Rose In The Frost
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: Padme Amidala is miserable. Anakin has gone to the darkside and she has given up the twins. She is kidnapped by Palpatine on a diplomatic mission, and is horrified to meet Lord Vader. Written a good few years before Sith and so is very AU.
1. The Locket

**A Rose In The Frost  
Vivien  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars etc**

**A/N: Was written a good few years before Sith so it's well and truly AU.**

It was a warm day. One of those days where it is impossible to feel comfortable either indoors or out. Padme Amidala sat at her bedroom window watching the now unnecessary protocol droids totter around the otherwise empty courtyard below. She was twenty-six years old and found life dull now Anakin had gone. It hadn't always been this way, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and gave up to her memory, she lived like this. Dwelling constantly on pictures, images, places and people she knew she should try to forget.

The first of course was Anakin. She could almost see him. His eyes sparkling, smiling and he reaching for her hand. But the image flickered; he looked like he had at their last meeting, his eyes haunted and his expression cold.

That was when he had told her he had become a Sith. It didn't make sense she'd thought at the time. But looking back through cold discerning memory it probably did. Obi-Wan, had held him back. He _needed_ to use his power and he had. The struggle of keeping their marriage a secret and the added blow of Palpatine's true identity and alliance had been too much of a shock. They had turned him to the dark side. She had not seen him since, except his ghost in Luke. She had no idea what had become of Anakin, where he was, what had become of him and nor did she wish to have.

_ Luke_. She thought about him now. Anakin knew she was pregnant when he had left. But she and Obi made sure he and Palpatine would never find Luke or his twin sister Leia. Luke was living with Anakin's stepbrother and his wife Beru. Leia was living with her friend Bail Oragana on Alderaan. It had been such a struggle to leave them both, knowing that she would never see them again, that they would never know their true identities. But she knew she shouldn't think like that. Thoughts like that could drive you insane. The only important thing was her children's safety.

She had returned to Naboo. Keeping her old job as senator. Senator of what? She was part of the Republic. A Republic in chaos and disarray. Since Palpatine had gone, a power struggle had begun. In the turmoil democracy had been forgotten. With only a rapidly depleting clone army to keep the peace. The Jedi were collapsing, despite the attempts of Mace Windu and Yoda.

Padme has to leave Naboo that afternoon to go on a democratic mission to try to save the Republic's links with several of the outer systems. But the Sith and Palpatine had gained a lot of power. They had an army of clones far more advanced than the Republic's, which seemed to have sprung from nowhere.

They also had Anakin.

Padme, was even avoiding her family, even her much loved sister Sola. Seeing Sola happily married with her children hurt. Not that Padme had really wanted that kind of life. She loved action and democracy too much. But democracy was dying and the line between danger and action was now non-existent. She had never craved danger.

Glancing around her official chambers she tried to cling to something that would distract her thoughts. But nothing came to mind. Lying half concealed on her crowded dressing table was a locket. She crossed the room and picked it up, knowing that it was not a good idea to give herself up to her emotions. The locket was made from dull metal hammered into an oval shape. She pressed in a little button on the side and it opened. On one side was her portrait, but she didn't want to see that. Opposite her was Anakin's. He looked so beautiful, so happy. She closed the locket and put it on. The chain felt oddly cold around her neck. It had been so long since she had last worn it.

There was a knock at Padme's chamber door. It dragged her from yet another feverish dream of Anakin. He had been there, but then he had disappeared leaving darkness, then the screaming had begun. She was glad to be interrupted. The dream had been terrible.

She flicked a switch and the metallic door slid open revealing captain Typho. He had continued in her service along with Dorme. Dorme was stood behind him now. Padme looked at herself in her mirror. Her clothes were dishevelled, her hair was unflatteringly plastered around her face, she blushed. Understanding Captain Tyhpo left her chamber and Dorme rushed to help her prepare. Just over twenty minutes later, she was ready for serious discussions.

"Are you ready for our journey too see democracy die?" Asked Typho, his commanding voice tinged with sadness. Padme nodded and followed them. The door slid shut behind them; Padme hadn't felt like this sine her grandmother's funeral, a kind of official sorrow. Where she couldn't let her emotions show, as she had to give others faith by not seeming remotely distressed herself.

They boarded the ship in silence. Padme retired to her cabin immediately, she was learning to detest the formality of being in company. The cruiser set off into space with hardly any noise. She was glad, silence and quiet seemed more natural. Her only real companion during this time of her life had been her R2 unit. The small droid was surprisingly good company, for a robot.

Most of the journey passed in perfect silence. But when they were about halfway something went horribly wrong. The ship gave a lurch. Then it began shuddering. It felt as though they were being dragged by some horrible clawed monster. As there were no windows in her cabin she went outside to the main corridor. Members of her escort were running past her, yelling and panicking. But one phrase caught her distinctively.

"Tractor beam. Pulling us in!"

Dignity forgotten, she threw herself at a window and looked out. They were caught in a green light. Being pulled closer and closer to a foreboding looking grey ship that seemed to fill the entire sky.

A huge black door had opened in the ominous ship and they were dragged inside. She could now only see darkness out of the window. There was a bang and Padme's shuttle suddenly hit ground. The entire ship seemed to be holding its breath waiting, waiting. It came, the clanking of feet. The sound of a metal door being forced open. At one end of the corridor stood thirty or so clone troupers. Their guns pointed. One spoke…

"You are to come with us."

Padme nodded at Typho who led the possession behind the clones. Typho was in front, followed by Padme's two bodyguards, Dorme, and then Padme followed closely by R2.

They disembarked the ship and Padme saw that they were stood in the basement of what must be a huge shuttle, the type that Palpatine's "Imperial" forces had become terrifyingly fond of. The clones led them up a seemingly endless tour of stairs and passageways, until they reached what was unmistakeably the cellblock. One clone opened the door and pointing his gun threateningly shooed her party inside. Padme stepped to follow, but a clone pointed his blaster at her.

"The senator is to come with us."

Padme sighed. She was desperately scared. But she had got out of worse messes than this. But then _Anakin_ had always been with her….. she realised that with a pang. He was definitely _not_ with her now.

The clones led her down another tangle of stairways and passageways, the tour concluded in a huge room, with what looked remarkably like a thrown in the very centre. The clones left and the chair spun slowly around. Revealing a figure she had hoped never to see again… the figure that had ruined her life… Palpatine himself.

He was dressed from head to toe in black. The black seemed almost part of him. His evil face was half hidden by a dark cowl.

"You!" Padme spat.

"Now senator Amidala", he replied smirking. "You ought to be nicer to me. Your friend's lives hang on the balance of how helpful you are."

Padme swallowed. What could she do?

"What do you want?" She asked. Fighting to keep her voice composed.

Palpatine merely spoke to thin air.

"Lord Vader could you come and speak to our guest please."


	2. Lord Vader

**Chapter 2**

Artoo beeped beside her, Padme's brain was working over time. Who the blazers was this Lord Vader and what in space did he have to do with anything? More importantly perhaps, we're her friends safe? And how was she going to get out of this? There was the sound of footsteps and a man entered... no a machine. It was a figure wearing black, with a mask covering his face. It barely made any noise as it moved. Just the sweeping of waves of black material and the lightest of footsteps tapping on the gleaming metallic floor.

"Vader, explain out terms to the senator." Stated Palpatine calmly.

"What terms?" thought Padme wildly. "What could she do? Not help save the senate?" She would agree to do that if it meant her friends were saved.

Meanwhile the figure had lifted its arms and was removing its helmet. Nothing could have prepared Padme for what she was about to see. It took all her will power not to faint. For there starring at her, his piercing blue eyes upon her was Anakin Skywalker.

Padme felt as though she had been struck by lightening. She wanted to cry out. But by jamming her teeth together stopped herself. She mustn't display emotion. She must not display emotion. She must not display her weakness…

"Senator, our terms are the following." Said Anakin. His voice was exactly as she remembered. But Padme Amidala was not going to be walked all over. She pulled herself to her full height and looked Anakin straight in the face. It was a mistake. Their eyes met, she felt like she had been turned to ice. His eyes were cold and expressionless. Hers were full of love and emotion. She closed them and changed her expression to blankness, her eyes to coldness. He, it appeared was not prepared for this. His expression became one of hurt and surprise. Padme almost weakened. But counter attacked with a glare that was practically a weapon. Palpatine was watching the meeting with barely suppressed interest.

"Our terms are, you will tell me the whereabouts of the Skywalker child, and remember we can sense it if you lie." Said Anakin in a dull voice, it was almost choked Padme thought.

Then the panic swept in.

She deliberately thought very strongly of Luke, so they would never find out about Leia by sensing Padme's thoughts of her. Lies and pleas flickered and dashed madly through her head. "I can't lie. But if I tell the truth?" It was hopeless. But she could not betray her friends. Luke would be spared though. But would be turned to the dark side?

"Well?" Asked Palpatine. Impatience in his voice. Padme decided to try lying.

"He's on Naboo."

Palpatine began to laugh. A very cold laugh.

"Liar."

Padme sighed. It was hopeless. She had to reveal Luke's whereabouts.

"Tatooine, Luke is with the Owen Lars on Tatooine." She said finally.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Said Palpatine satisfaction on his face. He nodded at a clone and commanded, "Have the party in cell block 3R set free. Send them back to Naboo."

"What about me?" Padme asked weakly.

"Somebody has to raise the child." Barked Palpatine. Padme opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. She felt too drained. Palpatine stood up and swept out of the room, giving Anakin a nod as he left. Padme shivered. She felt suddenly cold and didn't exactly relish being left alone with "Lord Vader".

"I'll show you to your quarters." Said Anakin in a strangely soft voice that didn't match his appearance.

Padme sighed. It was just too much.

"Anakin, what's going to happen to Luke?" She asked in a voice, which showed too much emotion. She bit her tongue. She **had** to stop loving him.

"He will be raised by you and trained by my master to be a Sith." Padme stood still on the spot.

"Why? Why have you joined the dark side Anakin? Where are you?" She was shaking now. Barely able to keep her voice remotely steady.

"Senator, you do not know the power of the dark side." He said not making eye contact.

"Fine." She snapped with all the strength she could muster.

"This way." Ordered Anakin. He led her along another passage to a series of rooms.

He stopped outside a large metallic door and pressed a red button on the wall. The door slid open revealing a moderately spacious room. It was not comfortable though. It seemed dark, like everything on this cursed ship.

"Your friends have been released." Informed Anakin.

"They were once your friends." Retorted Padme, her back to him.

"Those days are dead." Said Anakin softly, and he left. The door sliding shut behind him.


	3. Child Of The Sith

Chapter 3  
  
Padme sat down on her bed and stared into space. It was all too much. She fainted, and fell into a haunted sleep. Full of dreams about swirling black and footsteps, clanking, clanking.  
  
She sat up with a jolt. The clanking footsteps were real. There was a tiny pause and the door slid open. Dressed in it's uniform was a clone officer. In its arms was a bundle. Luke? Padme felt a twinge of anger. None of these monsters should be allowed near her son. But then she reminded herself that one of these monsters was his _father_.  
  
Her hair had tumbled out of its headdress and her dress was crumpled. She crossed the room and grabbed her son out of the clone's arms. "Your presence is required by my master." It told her in its almost electronic voice. Padme sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for having Palpatine make witty comments at her or Anakin glare at her.

 "I'm coming." She said grumpily. Patting her hair back into some vague kind of order and smoothing down her dress. Precariously, balancing Luke at the same time. He was fast asleep and didn't seem to notice.

"Which master, Lord Vader by any chance?" She asked, already having guessed the answer. "Yes." The clone barked at her. She sighed again; talking to Anakin was not high on her list of "Fun activities".

The clone led her further down the same corridor and pressed another red button. The door slid open and the clone pushed her inside. The door slid shut behind her.  
  
The room she was stood in was very large, and quite dark. Several lights were dotted around the room, making gentle humming noises. This was evidently some kind of office; a large silver desk primarily occupied the room. Stood in front of it, unmasked was Anakin. Padme stared determinably at her shoes. Luke tightly clasped in her arms.

"Let me take him." Said Anakin, in his strange cold voice.

"I'd rather not," she replied coldly "your so cold you'd probably freeze him."

Anakin sighed. Padme couldn't help it, she felt sorry for him. She crossed the room to him and deposited Luke carefully in his arms. She noticed that he had removed his black gloves and was cradling Luke normally. She was still unsure what to think of him. It was a strange mixture of love and complete hatred. Feeling unsure of herself, she stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. Starring half-heartedly at the right hand wall.  
  
"Sit down." Said Anakin in a completely normal voice. Padme starred at him in disbelief and took a seat at the side of the room. Watching Anakin cooing at Luke. She felt very strange; this was how she had imagined her and Anakin's future. Although with Leia and without the blackness. There was a very awkward silence.  
  
"Anakin why?" Asked Padme in a strange shock. "I don't know anymore." He said starring determinedly at Luke.

"But senator, you do not know the true power of the Dark Side."


	4. An Era Of Doom

A Rose In The Frost4  
Vivien  
  
Author's Note: A HUGE Thank you to my reviewers!   
  
Padme barely slept that night. When Luke wasn't crying demanding attention her mind was dwelling on Anakin. Anakin, smiling at Luke, Anakin's eyes full of love starring at her, but then Anakin obeying Palpatine's every command. Anakin was Palpatine's puppet and she could not stand to see it. Palpatine represented evil, and although she loved Anakin he was evil's agent and therefore _her_ enemy.  
  
Luke began to cry again and she cradled him in her arms. He eventually stopped crying, Padme smoothed down his blonde hair he looked so much like Anakin. She sighed and put him into his cradle, which someone had conveniently placed in the room. She was desperate not to think about Leia; Anakin could sense her feelings and no one here must ever find out about Leia. Leia would have a future. Being raised by Bail she would learn political abilities. Maybe she would help save the republic, what was left of it.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, starred dumbstruck at Captain Typho and Dorme.  
  
"What do you mean kidnapped?"  
  
Dorme looked miserable.  
  
"I told you, our ship was caught inside a tractor beam by Palpatine's ship. Her staying was a condition of our release."  
  
Obi Wan dreaded to ask his next question.  
  
"Was Anakin there?"  
  
"No, the only people I heard mentioned were Palpatine and somebody called Lord. Vader?"  
  
Obi Wan sighed, he hadn't heard of Lord Vader. But it was obvious why Padme had been abducted. They wanted to know the whereabouts of Luke and Leia. If they were turned to the dark side they _would_ be deadly.  
  
"Good bye." Said Obi sharply. He had to get to Tatooine.  
  
A few hours later he was striding through the Tatooine landscape. Ignoring the sand and heat. He had to get to the Lars's homestead. The suns were beating down on him and a trickle of sweat was running down his neck. He must be just minutes away, minutes away. He could guess what he was going to find, he could feel it in the force, pain, suffering, despair. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but death. He could sense death.  
  
Then the smell caught him. The acrid smell of burnt plastic and burnt flesh. In the light of Tatooine's sun were three charred bodies. Obi did not examine them closely. They were lying in from of the burnt wreckage of their home.  
  
So Padme had been forced to betray her children. Palpatine had Luke! He did not think too long about Anakin betraying his own family. Thoughts like that would lead him to the dark side and that was the last thing they needed. Right now he had to get to Alderaan. Loosing Luke to evil was bad enough, but loosing Leia would be unbearable.  
  
Anakin walked around his quarters. Luke was to be trained to be a Sith. It was his destiny. It was what Anakin wanted for him.

But that didn't matter it was what his master wanted for him, and his master was all that mattered now.

 In the next chapter we skip 18 years and meet senator Leia.


	5. 18 Years Later

A Rose In The Frost5 Author's note: Awwwww, thank you so much to my reviews you've been so nice about this story. Your FAB!  
  
Padme Amidala had been living with Darth Vader for eighteen long years. She barely spoke to him and rarely saw him. She had given all hopes of ever turning him back to Anakin. He was to devoted to his beloved "Darth Sidious".  
  
Luke was now eighteen years and had begun his Sith training. When Vader took Luke to see his "master" the boy came back spoilt and full of himself. Luke was not what either of his parents wanted. He had a good mind. His mother had installed this in him. However he was self obsessed, naïve and angry.  
  
Padme herself had remained strong, despite her situation and had not let it beat her. She had raised Luke as well as she could, but his father and Palpatine were destroying him. She could not bear to see it. Her own principles and beliefs had not weakened; she had hidden Leia's existence from everyone, even Luke. Leia was Padme's hope. It was thinking of Leia that kept her sane.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi loved Alderaan. It was such a peaceful planet, with huge green plains and glittering blue lakes. He lived in a small house in Alderaan's busy capital Xerdon. He often visited the royal palace to visit his friend King Bail Oragana and his adopted daughter princess Leia Oragana, Padme and Anakin's daughter.  
  
Leia had grown up knowing nothing of her true identity. She knew she was the daughter of Padme Amidala senator of Naboo and a Jedi knight. Her father had told her that Darth Vader had murdered them both. She knew that her father's friend Obi-Wan Kenobi was the last Jedi knights, the rest had been made extinct by the Empire's reign of tyranny. Indeed to Leia Bail of Alderaan was her father. He and Obi Wan had been the only parental figures in her life.  
  
Leia looked a lot like Padme. She was a slim small girl with long brown hair and brown eyes exactly like Padme. She was always professional but occasionally let her sense of humour show. She had followed in Bail and Padme's footsteps and become the youngest member of the imperial senate ever. Or what was left of the senate.  
  
Obi-Wan however knew how strong the force was with her and was determined to train her as a Jedi. It was the galaxy's only hope. Palpatine's reign of terror had enslaved the galaxy and filled it with evil. He even wanted to disband the imperial senate. Something, which Leia would not stand for.  
  
It was this, which led Leia and Bail to join the rebel alliance. Leia used her diplomatic immunity and political importance as cover-ups to smuggle supplies and information to the rebels.  
  
Obi Wan however had decided that now she was eighteen she was ready to become a Jedi, and help defeat her father.  
  
Obi strode down the palace halls. He was recognised and liked here. Most people saw him as "Eccentric old Kenobi" last of the Jedi knights. He had grown old and his beard and hair were now grey.  
  
Obi took a left turn and reached the thrown room. The only people in there were Bail and Leia. This was how Obi had planned it.  
  
"Hello!" he said jollily to the two. Bail and Leia smiled at him. Bail noticed that Leia was dressed up in her senate clothes.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, I'm off to Kamino on a diplomatic mission." Replied Leia.  
  
"Oh, one of our rebel missions." Said Obi knowingly.  
  
Bail raised an eyebrow at Obi, who ignored him.  
  
"When do you get back?" He asked Leia.  
  
"In a few days." She replied.  
  
"What do you want then, Obi?" Asked Bail.  
  
"It doesn't matter I'll wait until the princess gets back."  
  
"Why?" Asked Leia, curious.  
  
"You'll see." Replied Obi, who turned and left.  
  
Obi sighed. They had to train Leia soon. They were running out of time. 


	6. Old Friends

A Rose In The Frost6  
  
Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers. Some extracts are straight from the script of "A new hope."

A few days later Leia arrived back from her "mission". Obi-Wan went straight to her quarters. He really needed to talk to her. He knocked on her door and waited.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Leia from inside.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"I suppose." Said Leia lazily.  
  
She pressed a blue button on her desk and the door slid open. Obi Wan stepped inside and looked Leia up and down. She was wearing a long blue dress, which flowed out and was decorated with precious stones. Her long hair was up in a tight "no nonsense" bun.  
  
They were in Leia's office, which was full of papers, files, datapads and holograms.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked Leia.  
  
"Fine. I managed to get hold of some highly useful weapon plans. Will you sit down?" She asked, gesturing to a seat in front of her desk.  
  
Obi smiled and sat down. Leia took her seat behind the desk and began to flick through some papers.  
  
"Princess Leia." Obi asked to get her attention.  
  
"Yes." She replied not looking up from her paper.  
  
"I want to talk to you about the force."  
  
"What?" She asked finally looking up. "All that Jedi mumbo jumbo."  
  
Obi felt a twinge of annoyance "mumbo jumbo". But he continued all the same.  
  
"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."  
  
By now Leia was starring at him.  
  
"What has this got to do with me?"  
  
"Your father was one of the best Jedi Knights. If we train you might be able to help destroy Vader and the emperor. You are the galaxy's only hope.  
  
By now Leia was smiling.  
  
"Oh come on Obi, me the galaxy's only hope."  
  
Obi smiled at her and reached inside his pocket.  
  
"You were meant to have this when you were eighteen." He handed her a metal handle?  
  
Leia took it from him and starred at him again. She pressed a red button on it and a long blue laser beam rose up about four feet. She starred at _it_ now.  
  
"What is it?" She asked Obi, as she moved it around swatting at thin air.  
  
Smiling again Obi-Wan explained.  
  
"It's a lightsaber. An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."  
  
Leia seemed to be making an internal decision.  
  
"Fine." She said finally. "I'll give this Jedi stuff a go."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled again, internally though. Not letting Leia see. He had completed step one."Luke Vader" strode along the passages of his father's ship making a beeline for his mother's room. He wanted to show her his new "toy". His father had just presented it to him. A crimson lightsaber.  
  
There was a guard stood outside his mother's door. Something unusual.  
  
"Let me through." Barked Luke at the guard.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the senator has given strict instructions. She does not want to be disturbed."  
  
Luke grew angry.  
  
"Move you fool. I want to talk to my mother."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't sir."  
  
Luke could hear his master Darth Sidious's voice in his head.  
  
"Channel your anger, use it as a weapon."  
  
Luke obeyed his master. He ignited his lightsaber. The guard attempted to move. To late. Luke bought it down, the man was killed instantly.  
  
Padme's door slid open. She had been disturbed from her rest by the noise.  
  
She saw her son standing his lightsaber raised above his head. The body of a man lying on the ground. Padme fell backwards in a faint.


	7. My Son

A Rose In The Frost7

Author's note: Thanks once again to my reviewers.When Padme woke up Luke had vanished and somebody had removed the body. She stood up and brushed herself down. She was going to confront "Lord Vader" about Luke. She wasn't afraid. He was going to know what his own son had done. Anger was thundering through Padme like A Tatooine sandstorm.   
  
She knew the way to his quarters and set of. A minute later she was stood outside. She pressed the buzzer and waited.  
  
"Who is it?" Came "Anakin's" voice from inside.  
  
"Senator Amidala" Said Padme using her full title.  
  
"Wait a minute." There was a slight pause and the door slid open, revealing Anakin sat behind his desk.  
  
"What do you want senator?" Asked "Vader". Not looking up from his desk.  
  
Padme scowled and looked at him. He looked the same as ever only ten years older. Padme glaring at him began.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Luke."  
  
"What about the boy?"  
  
Padme couldn't control herself.  
  
"You have turned my son into a monster!!! Today he murdered one of my guards!" She yelled at him.  
  
"So?" Said Vader coolly.  
  
Padme hated him. She wished she had Luke's lightsaber so she could chop _his_ stupid head off and throw it into space. Anakin's face flickered. Could he read her thoughts?  
  
"Senator, try counting to ten." He said calmly.  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts, you monster!" She yelled at him, throwing dignity to the wind. In front of her was a table and on it was a heavy glass paperweight. She picked it up and threw it straight at Vader. He hadn't expected this so he couldn't stop it with the force. It hit him on the cheek and it left a nasty cut.  
  
As the paperweight shattered into a million fragments Padme ran out of the room.

"Feel the force Leia." Obi-Wan instructed.  
  
Leia sighed and continued starring at the metal ball in front of her, trying to make it rise. She focused all her might on it and something seemed to take over, like another power was helping her. She raised her hand and the ball slowly lifted. She became excited she moved her hand along, the ball moved along. Her eyes flickered to look at Obi-Wan. She lost concentration and it fell to the ground.  
  
"You lost concentration." Remarked Obi.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're getting the hang of it."  
  
"It took me long enough." She remarked dully.  
  
"Have patience." He reprimanded. Leia sunk into a chair. "Your skills with a lightsaber are impressive."  
  
"Beginners luck." Said Leia. She was glaring at the grounded ball.  
  
"Don't do your self down." Said Obi smiling at her.  
  
"Does my father know I'm training?" Asked Leia, giving glaring at the metal orb a rest.  
  
"Well no." Admitted Obi Wan "He wouldn't approve."  
  
Leia nodded at him and concentrated again on the ball

.

 "Luke how could you do that. That poor man." Padme said starring at her son in disbelief.  
  
"My master told me to channel my anger and use it as a weapon." Answered Luke calmly. Not seeming remotely concerned, guilty or embarrassed.  
  
"Are you a droid Luke incapable of having feelings?" Padme asked her son glaring at him.  
  
"Emotions make you weak." Said Luke in the same dead voice.  
  
"Did you mater tell you that as well?" Asked Padme furiously.  
  
"Luke, you're becoming a monster. Like Palpatine or Vader."  
  
Luke turned on her, his eyes flashing with hate.  
  
"Don't insult my master. Or my father"  
  
Padme starred at him. "Luke Skywalker."  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"My name is Luke VADER." With that he turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
Padme was shocked. She had lost both her son and husband to the dark side. She turned to stare out of her window and the sparkling stars outside. How had everything gone so horribly wrong?


	8. A New Hope

A Rose In The Frost8

"Obi-Wan, you know what happened to Anakin. I don't want that happening to Leia." Bail said firmly to Obi.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, he knew telling Bail that he was training Leia to be a Jedi was a bad idea.  
  
"She's Padme's daughter as well." Obi pointed out. "Besides she's the opposite of Anakin in every respect. She is _your_ daughter, don't you trust her?"   
  
Bail sighed; he seemed to be thinking it over.  
  
"Very well, but if any dark stuff happens it ends."  
  
"Fine." Agreed Obi-Wan. But he knew Leia would rather die than turn to the dark side. Her powers were growing stronger; soon she would be ready to face Vader.

Padme was listening in on a conversation. Outside her rooms she could clearly hear Vader and one of his commanders talking. About Alderaan. But more directly about the senator from Alderaan, Princess Leia Oragana. She was trying to ignore the sound of her own breathing; she strained to catch every word.  
  
"Princess Leia Oragana is clearly a member of the rebel alliance. She uses her "mercy missions" as cover ups for rebel operations. And now with the "new plan" we must be extra careful. If she gets hold of the plans there would be a lot of trouble." Boomed Vader, another man's voice answered.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Kill her." Replied Vader coldly.  
  
Padme felt as though a bucket of ice had tipped over here. This couldn't be happening. Ani wouldn't stoop that low would he?  
  
"But wouldn't that cause outrage?" Asked the other man.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
There was the sound of footsteps vanishing and Padme was left alone.

Leia sat in her box in the old senate building and looked around. The delegates from the other planets still loyal to the old republic were all squabbling. Many of the moving boxes were empty these belonged to systems that had joined or been taken over by the empire. Or some that had perished during the clone wars.  
  
Leia knew her faith in democracy was failing; this chaos would not solve anything. Maybe the rebel alliance was the only way forwards.  
  
Glancing to her left she saw the senator of Naboo. An elderly but devoted member of the republic. He caught Leia's eye now and they both sighed. The end of the republic was near, the empire was winning. As Leia stood up to speak she guessed it would be for the last time in this building and situation.

Obi-Wan sat alone, he had a dream. Padme had been there and Anakin had. But then that monster Lord Vader had replaced Anakin. It felt as though a light had been turned on in Obi's head. The fate of Anakin was finally clear. The sooner Leia got back the better; they could not delay her training any longer. The galaxy was in greater trouble than he had guessed.


	9. Diplomatic Problems

A Rose In The Frost9

**3 months later**  
  
Leia, Obi-Wan had to admit was becoming a Jedi far more powerful than him. If she was going to be able to defeat Vader it was clear she would need training from someone more powerful. The only other living Jedi master was Yoda though and he lived on Dagobah, which wasn't exactly local.

This was a problem that was going to require some serious consideration.

Vader strode along the halls of his ship. He was going to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Talk to senator Amidala. He was proud of Luke and his Sith training was going very well. Indeed the boy looked up to his master far more than _he_ did, and that was scarcely imaginable. However this was not what he wanted to talk to the senator about, or rather ex-senator about.  
  
He reached her door, presses the buzzer and waited. There was a pause and the door slid open revealing a very irritated Padme.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, letting him aside to come in. Her voice was practically a growl. He could sense how much she hated him.  
  
"To talk." He said casually. She glared at him.  
  
"About what?" She asked, not sounding remotely interested.  
  
Vader found himself thinking about how beautiful she still was, he glared at himself and banished the thought.  
  
"You are to be removed from here." He said.  
  
"You mean I can go now?" She asked, optimism rising in her voice.  
  
"No, you are to be removed to my new ship. The Death Star." Padme glared at him again.  
  
"What a cheerful name." She said sarcastically adding. "And Luke?"  
  
"Is to stay here with my master." Said Vader tersely.  
  
When he said "My master" Padme had given a derisive snort. Vader felt anger rising up against her and an emotion he had not felt for a long time. The embers of love? Hating himself, he turned and left the room. Without a word or backwards look.

" Leia we are not sure what this "Space station" is. We think it could contain a weapon so powerful it could destroy an entire planet."  
  
Leia starred at her father in disbelief.  
  
"What is it called again?" She asked.  
  
"The death star. Leia this will be your most dangerous mission for the rebels yet. If you get hold of any information the empire will stop at nothing to get it back."  
  
Leia smiled determinedly at her father.  
  
"This is something I have to do. I will set off tomorrow morning."

As Vader piloted the shuttle Padme grew anxious. She wasn't exactly enjoying being cooped up in space with her maniac husband and a droid. She had been sat next to him for five hours and he hadn't said a word.  
  
She soon forgot all of this when a huge moon came into view. Yet, it was too large to be a moon. With a shock she realised it was a huge space station.  
  
"That is the Death Star." Said Vader, with almost parental proudness. "It can destroy any planet."  
  
Padme was filled with deep horror.  
  
"That's evil, you're evil." She was then lost for words. She sank back in her seat, feeling the worst she ever had. They flew closer and closer until a hole opened up in the death Star's side and Vader piloted the ship inside. When they landed Padme noticed a group of people stood ready to greet them.  
  
The ship landed and Vader got out, Padme unwillingly followed. Padme saw that they were in a room large enough for twenty or so large ships. The party advanced to meet them, Padme did not recognise any of them.  
  
"Lord Vader and…" A man in an official looking uniform asked.  
  
"This is my wife Amidala." He said casually.  
  
Padme could have murdered him.  
  
"I'm not your wife." She said calmly, but glaring at him.  
  
"Yes, Padme you are legally." The group of men starred at him and Padme continued to glare. He was wrong. She had "legally" married Anakin Skywalker not Darth Vader.End of chapter 9


	10. Embers Of Love

A Rose In The Frost10

Author's note: Thank you to my reviewers' heres chapter 10. Please ignore my made up inventions, I had to put them in to fill gaps.

"Princess Leia the rebels have beamed us several transmissions about the Death Star." Came the voice of her communications officer.  
  
She dashed over to him and looked at his screen. There was a detailed picture of the Death Star and several pages of information. She began to scroll through them. The material made ghastly reading. Several phrases seemed to stand out.  
  
"A huge ray gun that could blow up any planet is ready for use." "One of the galaxy's most powerful tractor beams." "Lord Vader himself is on board." And "The most deadly invention ever."  
  
Leia knew that with this information her and her fellow heads of the rebel alliance might be able to do something about this monstrosity.  
  
"Save this information to disk then delete this main file. If they find out we've got this were dead."  
  
The man began pressing buttons. The screen went blank and he handed her a disk. Leia slipped it into her pocket praying the empire would never find out she had it.

 "Lord Vader, a ship has been sent several important transmissions about the Death Star." Said a technician looking up from his screen to stare at Vader.  
  
"What is the ship's code?" Asked Vader guessing the answer.  
  
"24367." Replied the man.  
  
"Princess Leia, the meddling rebel fool. Right I'll sort this out. What sector is she in?"  
  
"G5." Said another man looking up from a map.  
  
Vader turned and left the room.

Ten minutes later Vader and a scary amount of Storm Troopers boarded a shuttle. Padme stood watching from a window on one of the Death Star's many corridors. A man in uniform walked passed her she stopped him and asked.  
  
"Where is Lord Vader going?"  
  
"Princess Leia of Alderaan has stolen some highly important plans about this station. Lord Vader has gone to…. retrieve them."  
  
Padme watched the man walk off a sinking feeling in her stomach. Leia was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She thumped the wall in frustration and despair.

Leia watched them come from her private quarters. She called her R3 unit to her and pressed the "record" button. She began to speak.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Darth Vader has boarded my ship. Inside this droid are the transmissions that were beamed to me. My father will know how to retrieve them. You have to help my Obi-Wan you're my only hope."  
  
She pressed the "stop" button. Then inserted the secret disk inside the droid.  
  
"Take an escape pod and go to Alderaan. Find Obi Wan or my father." She instructed the droid.  
  
It beeped and rolled off towards the escape pods.

End of chapter 10


	11. Master And Servant

A Rose In The Frost11

The firing had started. Leia's ship was a diplomatic vessel not meant for war. The few rebel soldiers on board took out blasters unsure what to do. From her window Leia watched an escape pod fly off into the distance, it contained her hope.  
  
She herself took out a blaster and headed off down a corridor. Which to her amazement was deserted. That was when the shaking began; the ship had been caught in a tractor by Vader's. Leia was growing desperate. She couldn't let all her friends die.  
  
Yet she had no idea where this corridor was. It was a large ship and she had not been in most of it. The ship stopped shuddering, and Leia heard the unmistakable noise of feet, and a door being forced open.  
  
The rebels watched the door open and the stormtroopers' enter. Then the blasting began. It was impossible to see what was going on in the chaos and gunfire. However it was mostly rebels who perished. The weapons of the empire were far superior and their ranks better trained.  
  
Most rebels began to scatter when another figure entered. The figure they had all met in their nightmares. Darth Vader, this time wearing his horrible black mask hiding his handsome features. He made no noise as he entered in a sweep of darkness. Nobody even considered firing at him, nobody dared.  
  
Vader grabbed a rebel who was petrified at the very sight of "Lord Vader". Vader grabbed him tightly around the throat, cutting of his air.  
  
"Where are the plans?" He asked the man.  
  
"I don't know." Choked the man in panic.  
  
Vader tightened his hold.  
  
"Liar, I know several transmissions were beamed to this ship. Tell me where they are!" The man merely choked. Vader lost his patience, he tightened his grip again. There was a sickening snapping noise. Vader flung the man's body against the wall.  
  
"Kill the rebels except the princess. Bring her to me. I want her alive." Vader commanded, and the stormtroopers set off.  
  
The small droid watched as he came closer to Alderaan. Unaware of the importance of the information he contained.

"Give into your hatred young Vader." Commanded Palpatine. His evil wrinkled face-watching Luke smash up droids with his lightsaber.  
  
"Think of the person you hate, she is holding you back."  
  
"My mother." Yelled Luke chopping the head off an old protocol droid. "I hate her."

 Leia was becoming increasingly lost. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, she pointed her blaster randomly, and completely unsure what direction the footsteps were coming from.  
  
Suddenly something came out of the darkness and hit her. She fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Once she collapsed several stormtroopers gathered around her.  
  
"Take her to Lord Vader's ship but do not harm her." The head commanded. "He wishes to_ talk _to her."


	12. Faithful Companions

A Rose In The Frost12

The droid rolled around Xerdon, looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi's house. Eventually it found it and stood outside the door bleeping loudly to attract his attention.  
  
Obi-Wan heard the beeps and went outside to investigate. He was shocked when he saw the droid, Leia never went anywhere without it. He stood aside and it rolled into his minimalist sitting room. It was then that he noticed its "record" button was flashing. He pressed it and a hologram of Leia appeared.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Darth Vader has boarded my ship. Inside this droid are the transmissions that were beamed to me. My father will know how to retrieve them. You have to help me Obi-Wan you're my only hope."  
  
He was horrified. "Vader had Leia!" this could be the end of everything. At least Vader did not know her true identity that would make the situation a hundred times worse.

Padme stood on a high corridor watching Vader's shuttle land below. She watched several stormtroopers exit the ship followed by a girl then Vader. However it was the girl she was interested in. Princess Leia senator of Alderaan. Padme was shocked her daughter could almost be the mirror image of her at that age!

Padme knew only one thing she was not going to let her die! She would save her if it was the last thing she did. But why didn't Vader guess she was his daughter, he was evidently denser then she'd thought.  
  
Vader looked up and saw Padme watching. Padme watching him kidnap a senator as she herself had been kidnapped all those years ago. She glared at him and walked off to think of a plan. This time she was going to win.

Obi-Wan had decided there was no time to see Bail, it would only worry him. He had extracted the disk himself and was carrying it in his pocket. The droid was still following him, evidently wishing to be returned to Leia.  
  
What Obi needed right now was a pilot and a ship. Who he could trick into taking him to the "Death Star" where he guessed Leia was being kept. The main street of Xerdon was crowded with people and he soon spotted just what he was looking for. Sat at a table were a wookiee and a tough looking star pilot who was about thirty years old. These were what Obi was looking for. He went up to them and began negotiations.

Padme paced forwards and backwards along her room; maybe she should talk to Vader again to see what she could find out.

"Let me get this straight. Your willing to pay me 20,000 to be dropped off at some space station called the "Death Star?" Asked Han Solo as though he thought Obi was crazy.  
  
"Yes." Replied Obi bluntly. "No questions asked."  
  
"Fine with me. Okay. You got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four. The Millennium Falcon."  
  
Obi-Wan walked off and Han Solo turned to Chewbacca his wookiee companion.  
  
"Twenty thousand! That guy must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready."


	13. Han Solo and Chewie

A Rose In The Frost13

"She is a member of the galactic senate. You can not get away with that kind of thing." Padme growled at Vader.  
  
"It is non of your concern." Replied Vader calmly.  
  
"It is none of my concern that you have kidnapped by best friend's daughter and are going to kill her!" She shrieked.  
  
"Why do you care so much about one rebel senator."  
  
"Because I was once in her position and falling in with you ruined my life as well. I wish I'd never met Anakin bloody Skywalker."  
  
"That name is dead!" He yelled now.  
  
"You can't kill a name. Anakin!" She yelled back.  
  
"Darth Vader is my name now!" He said furiously.  
  
"I wont let you kill her." She said back in forced calmness.  
  
Then she stormed out. He watched her dash off with a heavy heart."So what is the "Death Star" exactly asked Han Solo turning round from the pilot's seat on the millennium Falcon.  
  
"A space station, just drop us off near it." He said vaguely knowing a tractor beam would pull them all in, the moment they went anywhere near the Death Star, well that was his plan. But he had to kid Solo if he was going to get anywhere.  
  
"Fine." Replied Solo turning back to the controls.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed he was putting these two in a lot of danger, but then again they would be _very_ well rewarded."Where is the rebel base princess?" Vader asked Leia again.  
  
She was being kept in a cell and Vader was having very little luck interrogating her. She would not reveal anything.  
  
"I won't tell you." She replied coolly.  
  
"In that case where are the stolen plans?" He asked her trying to be threatening.  
  
"I wont tell you." She replied.  
  
"General use the mind probe on her again."  
  
Leia blanched as the horrible torture droid came towards her. However she merely bit her lip and starred defiantly at it.  
  
Vader excited her cell and came face to face with Padme.  
  
"Oh look it's the senate appreciation society." He said sarcastically glaring at her. She threw him a deadly look as Leia screamed from inside the cell.  
  
"What are you doing to my. I mean the senator?" She asked. She'd nearly revealed Leia's identity.  
  
Vader gave her a strange look after leaving Leia's cell he had removed his mask.  
  
"Using the mind probe on her." He said bluntly and he strolled off. Padme just stood there glaring at him.

The small force sensitive part of her sensing Leia's torment.


	14. Mother And Daughter

A Rose In The Frost14

Vader stood looking out of the window in the Death Star's main weapon room. The huge laser gun was aiming out of the huge open window, it's course set for Alderaan. There was the sound of approaching feet and several storm troopers entered the room with princess Leia behind them and Vader second in command governor Tarkin. Vader donned his mask and turned round to face her. He glared at Leia. She was standing in the way of his master's plans. She had to die.Leia turned on him her face full of aggressive hatred.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Leia said, calmly for one facing execution in a few hours.  
  
"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" Tarkin replied coldly.  
  
"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" She replied.  
  
"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Said Vader cuttingly.  
  
"The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia replied firmly.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of more feet approaching. Stood watching the operation was Padme. Her eyes full of admiration for Leia and hatred for Anakin or Vader, Padme no longer knew. Vader ignored her.  
  
"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin said. Padme and Leia starred at him in horror. Leia spoke first.  
  
"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..." Padme cut across her.  
  
"Killing millions of people, Vader your evil, and you wouldn't dare the senate would…." Padme trailed off...  
  
"Senator I don't believe you were invited to this meeting." Vader said glaring at her and cutting her sentence off.  
  
Leia was starring at her to. What on earth was someone like this doing on Vader's ship?"  
  
"I wasn't invited." Replied Padme, she walked forwards and stood next to Leia. The similarities suddenly struck him. _But it couldn't be_? Luke had been their only child. It was just a coincidence.  
  
Vader turned to look back at Leia.  
  
"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system! I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"  
  
Leia knew it was hopeless. Unless she lied. She selected an empty planet devoid of life.  
  
"Dantooine." She said finally.  
  
Padme put her arm round Leia glaring daggers at her husband.  
  
"There you see you can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Tarkin commanded addressing a group of men sat behind a desk. Leia screamed.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."  
  
"Erm Lord Vader sir," Came the voice of a nervous technician.

"What?" Vader demanded.

Shaking the man answered, "The guns aren't working, there is some kind of malfunction."

 "Very well," muttered Tarkin disappointedly, "We shall destroy Alderaan later."   
  
"Escort the senator back to her cell." Said Vader harshly to the storm troopers.  
  
"I'll escort her back." Said Padme firmly. Vader shrugged and let them go.

Padme led the shaking Leia along the Death Star's corridors to the cellblock. When they got inside Leia sat down on the floor and Padme ducked down next to her. Leia began to compose herself and starred at Padme confused.  
  
"Who are you?" Leia asked.  
  
"My name is Padme Amidala." She replied softly. Wondering what affect this name would have on Leia.  
  
Leia sat up straight and starred at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leia, I'm your mother." Said Padme calmly as if announcing it was raining.  
  
"But your dead. Father told me."  
  
"He thought I was dead…. I don't know what to say."  
  
Padme was stuck. She decided not to tell Leia that Vader was her father that could drive her to the dark side. She had to make something up.  
  
"I married a Jedi knight called Anakin Skywalker. Who was a friend of Darth Vader, when he wasn't openly evil. Anyway when Vader went evil he murdered Anakin, he wanted to take our children. So he could train them as sith. I could not let that happen so I hid you, I gave you to Bail of Alderaan so he could bring you up safely with the help of my dearest friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your twin brother Luke...."  
  
"I have a brother?" Asked Leia in shock.  
  
"Went to live with Anakin's stepbrother and his wife on Tatooine. However Vader found him, killed his family and took Luke. Then he kidnapped me. I raised Luke but Vader managed to turn him to the Dark side. Luke is evil and he hates me."  
  
Leia was starring at Padme in disbelief.  
  
"My brother is evil. Look... _Mother_. I don't understand this…. But yet it all makes sense. This is the same story my father told me. Yet why didn't Vader kill you."  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Padme replied darkly.  
  
"Look, our first priority is to get you out of here. You are due to be executed tomorrow. So I'll get you out of here tonight." Said Padme smiling at Leia.

"What about Alderaan?"

"I guess we'll have to try and save that too."  
  
Leia watched as Padme left. She was too shocked and miserable to do anything but sit and stare at the wall.  
  
As Padme left the room she felt guilty about lying about Vader. Yet she had half told the truth. Vader had killed Anakin.

But how were they going to save Alderaan?

.


	15. I thought You Were Dead

A Rose In The Frost15

Han Solo began to get closer to the Death Star. He turned round to Obi.  
  
"What do you want to be dropped off into.... space?" He asked looking at the huge space station in front of him in disbelief.  
  
"Something like that.." Said Obi-Wan vaguely.  
  
Then it began, the ship started to shudder. Chewbacca gave a roar and Obi smiled to himself.  
  
"Were caught in a tractor beam! These people don't seem friendly old man." Yelled Han diving for the controls. But it was useless the ship was pulled in, everything went black then they landed with a clank. "I think we should hide." Said Obi in slight amusement. Chewbacca roared again. Han crossed the floor and lifted a piece of it up revealing a compartment large enough for the three of them to hide in.  
  
"I use them for smuggling." He explained as they all scrambled inside and listened to the noises outside the Falcon.  
  
"Lord Vader what shall do with the ship?"  
  
"Scan it." Said a voice Obi-Wan recognised, as Anakin's his suspicions had been correct. There was the sound of retreating footsteps then silence.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here alive?" Obi asked Han in a whisper.  
  
"No." He replied sarcastically. "What's your plan old man?"  
  
"When they come in with the scanning equipment shoot the storm troopers and put their uniforms on. The Wookiee as well."Padme set off on her quest to rescue Leia. She started off in a small room where she could formulate her plan. She looked at the map of the Death Star in the room. Leia was nineteen corridors away and heavily guarded. This was going to be difficult, besides then she'd need a ship to get away in, it was all going to be very dangerous.  
  
Suddenly the door behind her slid open. She ran into the shadows. Three stormtroopers entered. Suddenly without warning she sneezed.  
  
"Who's there?" Called a voice she recognised. A voice she knew as well as her own. A voice she thought was dead. She stepped forwards from the shadows.  
  
"Obi-Wan, is that you?" She asked in disbelief.   
  
"Padme?" Asked Obi in disbelief. "You're meant to be dead."  
Padme smiling in amazement. "But why are you wearing that uniform and who are these people with you?"  
  
"Lock the door and I'll tell you."  
  
Padme pressed a red button and the metallic door locked with a quiet click.  
  
"Were here to rescue Leia." He told her removing his mask.  
  
Padme smiled looking into the eyes of her old friend for the first time in nearly nineteen years.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do as well." Said Padme sighing.  
  
By this time Han and Chewbacca had removed their masks.  
  
"Look I'm not rescuing anyone. I'm getting out of this place ASAP." He said glaring at Obi and Padme.  
  
Obi-Wan who had the measure of Han by now decided to change his mind.  
  
"She's a princess. You'll be very well rewarded."  
  
"How much?" He asked, interested.  
  
"Forty thousand." Han looked at Obi, a mercenary glint in his eye.  
  
"Deal."

"We have a another major problem!" Padme exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"That weapon gun thing is set for Alderaan!"

Obi-Wan swallowed, "I'll deal with that."  
  
"Right. Obi-Wan, your mercenary friend and the Wookiee put your masks back on. I've had an idea. They can pretend to be escorting me to visit Leia then we get rid of her guards and fly off in your ship." Padme instructed, her old bossy air back.  
  
"Good plan." Said Obi.  
  
"Your crazy." Said Han starring at them both in disbelief.


	16. The Final Meeting

A Rose In The Frost16

Han and Chewbacca led Padme along the series of passages to Leia's cell. Padme hissing them directions under her breath. The two stormtroopers outside her cell stopped them and the act began.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked one.  
  
"Escorting the senator to see the prisoner." Said Han in his best "Evil villain" voice.  
  
"Very well then." Said the second guard as they stood aside and left.  
  
The smuggler, wookiee and senator all burst in on Leia while she was asleep. She woke up, sat up and starred at them.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked silently into the main weapon's room,

"Artoo," he commanded Padme's little droid, "try and log onto the main systems computer."

A few seconds later Artoo beeped happily, Obi-Wan leaned over the computer and found what he was looking for a box marked

"Type in co-ordinates of planet to be destroyed."

Obi-Wan paused for a second, and then deleting Alderaan's co-ordinates typed in those of Datooine.

"Artoo close her down." He ordered the droid smiling grimly; next they had to shut off the tractor beam!

"What's going on?" Leia asked Padme.  
  
Padme nodded at Han and co who removed their masks. Han pressed the door's lock, sealing them in while they talked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get back to the ship, before Vader and his friends catch us."  
  
"Look how are we going to do that. With her with us? The entire ship will be looking for her." Said Han gesturing at Leia as if she was something the cat had dragged in.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are." Said Leia glaring at him.  
  
"Han Solo." He said looking at her again. Padme coughed loudly.  
  
 "Han, Chewbacca put those uniforms back on again. I have an idea."Padme led two stormtroopers and Leia down the Death Star's corridors back to the room they started off in. It had looked as though several guards were moving Leia to a different cell. So far Padme's plan was working and no one had stopped them. Once they were all back in the room Han and Chewbacca removed their helmets.

"Your ships." Said Padme looking through a gap in the door. The falcon looked vaguely humorous alongside all of the sleek Imperial shuttles.

"I'll sort that out," replied Han waltzing forwards an overly self- confidant look on his face.

"No!" whispered Leia.  
  
But it was to late. Han had dashed out of the room and shot three stormtroopers with his blaster the rest immediately turned fire on him.

Chewbacca with a loud growl then dived out to help Han.

Remarkably they managed to kill the five stormtroopers who were guarding the Falcon after a few seconds. But now they could hear footsteps charging towards them from all directions.   

A mille-second later Obi-Wan suddenly reappeared from the left, he had his lightsaber out deflecting bullets from the stormtroopers heading towards them. Leia followed his example and ignited hers. Padme starred at it briefly, but then turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"I've got the tractor beam down RUN." He yelled.

Padme and Leia didn't need telling twice. Chewbacca and Han ran on board. Leia, Padme and Obi were just meters away when a voice sounded behind them. "Going somewhere senators."

Stood behind them was Vader, his mask on and his lightsaber ignited. Leia and Padme spun round to face him. "What a reunion, my dear friends altogether again. I have finally worked out why Senator Amidala was so keen to save the princess. They look so much alike I should have guessed along time ago. A Jedi princess who'd have guessed?" Said Vader in a deadly voice.

Padme felt as though ice had cascaded over her, Vader knew. "How nice to see you again Vader." Said Obi-Wan calmly, whispering to Leia and Padme "Run."

Padme couldn't move, but Leia grabbed her shoulders and she seemed to snap back into life. The two dashed onto the ship. Vader let them go, he would finish Obi-Wan off first.


	17. A New Plan

A Rose In The Frost17

Leia, Chewbacca and Han threw themselves at the Falcon's controls but Padme couldn't turn away from Obi-Wan and Anakin, no she corrected herself. Obi-Wan and Vader. She watched in horror as Vader removed his mask revealing Anakin's face.  
  
Obi-Wan gazed in horror as his old apprentice and friend's face was revealed. But he steadied himself and looked Anakin straight in the eyes; this seemed to unnerve him slightly.  
  
"So we meet again my young apprentice." Said Obi-Wan calmly.  
  
"This time I will be the master." Replied Anakin. Was it Obi Wan's imagination or was there a slight shake to his voice.  
  
"What happened Anakin, where is the brave good man I knew and Padme loved? Where has he gone in this darkness?"  
  
"You don't know the power of the dark side." Replied Anakin, almost like a robot.  
  
"I do, but is that what your heart tells you Anakin? Or what your master has forced you to believe?"  
  
"My master is always…." Anakin trailed off staring at something behind Obi Wan's soldier.  
  
Obi-Wan turned round, coming towards them was Padme. She looked as beautiful as ever; she was walking determinedly towards them. Her eyes fixed on Anakin.  
  
When she was only a few feet away from him she spoke.  
  
"So you never loved me Anakin. Was that all lies?" She asked in such a calm voice it hurt Obi-Wan to hear it.  
  
Anakin Turned to face Padme, his old look of love back in his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't lies!" He yelled.  
  
Anakin ignited his lightsaber raised it and….


	18. Padme And Anakin

A Rose In The Frost18

He raised his lightsaber and bought it down with a slash. Cutting Darth Vader's helmet in half. Then he fell to the ground sobbing, completely Anakin, no more Vader.  
  
"He was controlling me, everywhere I went I could hear is voice in my head. He drove me insane. I had no choice."  
  
"I know." Said Obi Wan calmly. Sidious had controlled Anakin and now Anakin was free.  
  
Padme meanwhile had sunk down next to Anakin. He stopped sobbing and raised his face to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He sobbed at her. Truth in his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She said putting her arm round him, and the couple kissed for the first time in eighteen years. Obi-Wan watched smiling.  
  
Luke felt a sudden swirl in the force; he turned to look at his master.  
  
"Your father has betrayed us Luke. He is out of our control." Sidious explained.  
  
Luke merely raised his lightsaber and destroyed another droid.  
  
The three old friends climbed on board the Millennium Falcon, the door sliding shut behind them. Han, Chewbacca and Leia turned to stare at them.  
  
"Who's this?" Asked Leia surprised.  
  
"Another prisoner of Vader's an old friend of mine. Your father Leia."  
  
They all merely starred at each other while Han grabbed the controls and the ship flew into space leaving the Death Star far behind.


	19. Han And His Amazing Ego

A Rose In The Frost19

Anakin sat down next to Padme and starred around the ship. At the rebel princess stood starring at him, the wookiee and smuggler at the controls and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the seat opposite observing them all. Artoo was sat in a corner he had boarded the ship during the hail of gunfire. Leia's droid sat next to Artoo, beeping quietly.   
  
"What happened to Vader?" Leia asked Obi-Wan curiously.  
  
"Anakin, Padme and I killed him." He replied truthfully.....from a certain point of view.  
  
"Anakin how long have you been Vader's prisoner?" Leia asked again still puzzled.  
  
"Nearly nineteen years." He replied looking at Padme who smiled at him. Anakin felt his old feelings for her returning, he had no idea how he'd lost them for so long.  
  
"And you're my father?" Leia quizzed again.  
  
"Yes." He replied and finally she believed him. Although she still had hundreds of unanswered questions. But she guessed they'd have to wait.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but where do I drop you lot off?" Han asked swivelling around in the pilot's chair.  
  
"Alderaan, we've got to give the rebels these plans. There our only hope to destroy the Empire." Leia commanded him imperiously. Han rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine then princess." Leia glared at him.

Anakin's face suddenly contorted with horror!

"Don't worry," replied Obi-Wan sensing what he was about to say, "That cannon is now set safely the deserted planet of Datooine."

Anakin relaxed visibly.

Leia smiled "We might have a chance to destroy the Empire with the help of those technical read outs."

 Padme on the other hand looked upset and anxious. Eventually she muttered to her husband  
  
"Destroy the Empire and Luke."  
  
"Anakin, Padme are you joining the rebels with us?" Obi-Wan asked smiling at his old friends. Anakin had his arm round Padme's waist.  
  
"Yes." Padme agreed immediately catching Leia's eye.  
  
"Me too." Anakin added. "I know a lot of things that could be of use to the rebels."  
  
"And then Leia can continue her training. With your help as well Anakin." Obi Wan mouthed at Anakin.  
  
Han was sat glowering at the controls, lost families, Jedi, Evil overlords, rebels, it was all to much for him.  
  
"Look just when do Chewwie and I get our rewards?" Han asked the party. They all ignored him and rolled their eyes.


	20. We're Off To See The Rebels!

A Rose In The Frost 20

Han piloted the ship steadily through space, Chewbacca was navigating. Nobody on board was paying any attention to either of them. Padme was watching Obi and Anakin teach Leia new lightsaber moves. She was finding the entire process very amusing, and was much too shocked to speak herself.

She hadn't been this happy for twenty years. She had her daughter and best friend back. But more importantly the husband she had lost to the Dark Side had returned to her.

She turned to watch him now; he had left his old red lightsaber behind on the Death Star and was trying to teach Leia to deflect bullets more accurately.

He seemed to sense her watching him, and turned to smile at her. She smiled back thinking how much they had both changed. Padme, to everyone's amazement, although in middle age did not look older than 34. Perhaps it was because she had been stunned so often.

Anakin's face was lined by age, and trouble. But his eyes still had that boyish charm and sparkling light. Han's voice interrupted her meditations.

"We are approaching Alderaan."

So, Padme thought under her breath. We're off to see the Rebels, the wonderful rebels on Alderaan.


End file.
